


On the edge of something

by somerandomperson



Series: Words for Inktober [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 08:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16489079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somerandomperson/pseuds/somerandomperson
Summary: Derek writes romance novels. His favourite coffee shop is the place he goes to cure his writer's block, today it gives him a thesaurus bearing Stiles.





	On the edge of something

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 17 - Swollen
> 
> Blimey i'm rubbish it this whole writing every day thing. There are not enough hours in the day for work and writing sometimes. But at least i got some writing done today ... small victories.

Derek often came to the cafe when he got writer's block. Being amongst people, watching them come and go often helped him to get started again. Sometimes with the main story or sometimes just to write a quick drabble to get him back into the flow of writing. 

Derek made sure that he had a table against the wall near the door so that no one could see his screen. It wasn't that he was embarrassed by his career, it's just that he got a lot of judging looks from people when they saw what he was writing. Derek didn't think that it was too weird that he wrote romance fiction. Yes he was a guy but there was many men out there who liked to read the genre but he found they often faced people laughing at them. In fact it annoyed him that there entire genre was looked down upon. 

Under a pseudonym Derek published on average three books of year and made quite a good living from writing, how many other authors could say that? Yet because he wrote romantic fiction he wasn't seen as a "proper" author. Derek shook his head to clear himself of these thoughts. Just because Cora's latest boyfriend was a complete fuckboy who thought he would spend the whole of family dinner ridiculing Derek's career... Derek took a deep breath and went to review what he had just written. 

Suddenly the table was upended with a loud crash; Derek's belongs flung all over the floor. 

"Oh my god"

Derek had been wiping his trousers where the dregs of his coffee had been dumped in his lap. But at the exclamation he looked up to see a guy sprawled on the floor, still holding onto the table. Derek couldn't help but notice that the man's trousers were clinging to this long lithe legs. Derek knew he was spending too much time pulling his gaze up the man's legs but he couldn't help it; the urge to linger was strong. When he finally pulled his gaze up to the man's face he looked surprised and a bit pleased, lip pulled between his teeth. Derek tried to ignore the swooping feeling in his gut as the man gave him a quick once over. 

"Are you ok?" Derek's voice came out a bit tight and he cleared his throat.

The guy blinked up at him from the floor for a few moments before scrambling up pulling the table with him. 

"I’m so sorry" the man said bending down to pick up Derek's stuff from the floor "I tripped and..." the man gave a hand gesture that looked like a splat motion. 

Derek came round the table to help. "It’s ok".

The man gave him a grin, "well it doesn't look like anything is broken because this looks expensive" he gestured to Derek's laptop in his hand "and Stiles is a little broke".

"Stiles?" Derek could feel his eyebrows raising.

"Stiles, that would be me" Stiles used Derek’s laptop to point to himself, smiling. 

"Derek" Derek found himself smiling back as Stiles grinned at him then down at Derek's laptop which he was still holding open. 

_Open.. oh god_ Derek felt a sinking feeling as he saw that his laptop wasn't locked and Stiles was now clearly reading the document that was open. It had been a little drabble about being in bed with someone and now Stiles was reading it, a flush creeping up his neck. 

Derek made a grab for his laptop. Stiles let Derek take the laptop raising an eyebrow in Derek's direction.

"Turgid, really turgid, there has to be a better word, turgid is not sexy."

Derek gritted his teeth "it's a work in progress", grabbing his bag and shoving his laptop into it.

Stiles couldn't contain the laughter in his voice "maybe tumescent?"

Derek tried to ignore the disappointment he felt as Stiles brought out his phone tapping while laughing.

"How about bulging?" Stiles eyes were sparkling at him and Derek hated that he found this look captivating "enlarged, lengthened, inflated, bursting?"

"Now you’re just reading from a thesaurus app" Derek crossed his arms and hoped that his face wasn't as red at it felt. 

Stiles kept scrolling "engorged, swollen...”

"Go on mock my career, I’m used to it." 

Stiles suddenly was very still, he looked at Derek closely for a moment before putting his phone back into his pocket and taking in a slow deep breath. 

"Whoa wait… I didn't mean it like that." 

Derek shoved the last of his belongings back in his bag "sure".

As he moved to leave the shop Stiles stood in front of him hands out. "Hey I wasn't laughing at you" Derek's raised his eyebrows "maybe that particular word choice but it wasn't supposed to..." Stiles took a deep breath "the rest was amazing, sensual, warm".

Derek looked up and met his gaze "what?"

Stiles took a small step closer. "The rest of it was so good, it captured that feeling where you are lying with someone skin against skin and you are on the edge of something" Stiles licked his lips and gave Derek a small smile "then you used the word turgid and it broke the spell".

Derek felt something pulling towards Stiles "not interested in turgid members, noted".

Stiles snorted "I disagree. I am interested in any turgid members that you are involved in".  
Derek groaned and put his head in his hands as Stiles laughed hard. 

"Dear god I can't believe I’m going to ask you out" Derek shook his head. 

Stiles froze mid laugh, eye widening. "Really" 

"Yes if you want to."

"Want to? Yes, god yes" Stiles was still looking at Derek in wonder as he took Derek's phone and put his number in. 

_On the edge of something indeed_ , thought Derek.


End file.
